User talk:Doomhammer015
Teuton Brotherhood Art Teuton Bro_SP.jpg|Teuton Brotherhood shoulder pauldron Teuton Bro_Astartes 1_Background.jpg|Teuton Brotherhood Tactical Marine Teuton Bro_Tabard 2.jpg|Teuton Brotherhood Tactical Marine with tabard An issue regarding an article you've posted Your recent article, the Teuton Brotherhood, breaches Wikia quality policy. Please read the rules before posting an article. A second breach of policy will result in a temporary suspension. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:23, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Artwork Questions Please do not upload files that are copyrighted (File:Koein.png). --Remos talk 21:27, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Your recent file Koein was pic of Coruscant. Now please, look your images from somewhere else than google image search. Or do them yourself. Ripping off other people's and companies' works is despiteful and against our rules. --Remos talk 10:11, November 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Artwork Request Teuton Bro_Termi 1.jpg|A Veteran Marine of the Teuton Brotherhood's elite 1st Company, arrayed in relic Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armour Koein Article New Teuton Bro Art Teuton Bro_Tabard 3.jpg|Teuton Brotherhood Astartes, modified helmet RP has started Hey Doomhammer I just wanted to say the game has started. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:40, December 16, 2016 (UTC) No problem. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:50, December 16, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sandbox Sure, I'll have a look at it when I can. And thanks about the RP. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 07:45, April 5, 2017 (UTC) RE: RP2 Augments I feel that would be totally acceptable. Not to the same level as Luthor or Kor Phaeron - but certainly quite strong. However considering his resources, Orion would likely have to bind Karliel into a suit of armour in order to make sure the augments functioned. --Imposter101 (talk) 07:36, April 21, 2017 (UTC) RPs started Hey Doomhammer, just wanted to give you the heads up that the RP has started and the threads are now up. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:18, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Praetorian Sons Icon Praetorian Sons_SP.jpg|Praetorian Sons Chapter armorial with Chapter iconography Praetorian Sons Pics Praetorian Sons_Astartes.png|Praetorian Sons Tactical Marine, 4th Company, 3rd Tactical Squad Praetorian Sons_Veteran Marine.png|Praetorian Sons Veteran Marine of the elite 1st Company, 9th Veteran Squad Okay. I talked with my fellow admins and they said I should take it easy for a change, so your Praetorian Sons are just fine. Keep the stuff coming. --Remos talk 17:33, July 20, 2017 (UTC) RE: Chapter Organisation Table Hey Doomhammer, Yeah, the Chapter organisation table can be a wee bit tricky. There is some coding you have to know in order to make your own. Check out the link [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Murdering_Sons#Order_of_Battle here] under my Murdering Sons Chapter, and you can copy what I have there. Then you can just plug in whatever you need, info-wise, into it. In order to change the colour of the boxes with the writing in it, you need to known the CSS code. This can be found here: [https://www.w3schools.com/colors/colors_picker.asp HTML Color Picker]. If you need any further assistance, just let me know. If you get stuck, with your permission of course, I could always just make it for you if it's too confusing. Just let me know. Hopefully this helps! Good luck! Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 23:40, July 25, 2017 (UTC) RE: Table Organisation Hey Doomhammer, me again. Like I said earlier, the table is a bit of a pain to learn to use. I learned by copying other peoples when I was on another wiki. Over time, I just had to do it through trial an error. If you want, I can look it over and see what your doing wrong. With your permission of course, I could correct it, and then you can see what I did to make it work. It's usually just easier to show you, than explain it. Just let me know. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 00:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I renamed your sandbox as User:Doomhammer015/Sandbox1, because sandboxes are supposed to be within user's own namespace. --Remos talk 07:20, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah. And that is so they won't show up in search by default when looking for namespace Main articles. They are also not considered as proper articles and should not include categories or templates which categorise the article somewhere (like property template). --Remos talk 07:23, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Image policy adherence If you wish to upload files to 40k Fanon, please follow the guidelines given in image policy and image help article. --Remos talk 12:18, June 10, 2018 (UTC) RE:Janus Clique Idea Hey Doomhammer. Thanks for the offer regarding Aison Kres but I'm trying to keep the characters limited to the sector atm, nor am I interested in making it a Community Project. At the same time, I'm interested in any ideas anyone has for the article or for stuff related to it. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 23:39, July 24, 2018 (UTC) RE:RE:Janus Clique Idea All of that sounds like a ton of fun to do. I'll keep an eye out for changes to the page and see what I can do. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:37, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Eressa Sector, Explorator Fleet You planned to write up an Explorator Fleet for the Eressa Sector, I just wanted to know if that is still true or if you discarded the idea. Particular reason: Since it was decided that the Sector lacked a Forge World, I brought up the idea of an Ark Mechanicus taking over that role and wanted to clear this with you. BacaloV (talk) 10:29, August 4, 2018 (UTC) Alright that sounds pretty cool, I'll look forward to it. BacaloV (talk) 01:39, August 6, 2018 (UTC) If you create an infobox, make sure you categorise it in proper categories so it can be found later. --Remos talk 05:06, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Think I have an idea- the factories on Doritan are the ones that built vehicles for Yaelea's nobles. Plus contribute troops to taking the system back. I think(with your permission)I'll talk about battles involving Doritan Mechanized Infantry. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:25, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Armageddon Pattern Sentinels then- fits nice, one of my nobles bought over 100 of them in an attempt to modernize his own army, I talk about a warlord up in the mountains of Yaelea IV- is it ok if your mountains troops are the ones leading the guerilla campaign against him? on the topic of said units I'll leave it open to you how, where and when they fight(or fought in Yaelea) https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yaelea_Systemas an aside- you might want to jump in on the Project Eressa channel in discord.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:50, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Doritan Factories I don't have much on who's running the campaign yet, I'll talk to the others. - only bits and pieces, IG units I made up and mention in only a few lines- the only ones with articles are my Artemisia and units from a planet called Sennach (BacaloV's working on it) more an overview of the system and some of its history(campaign is "present day" 675.M41 These should help https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yaelea_System https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Artemisia_Armored You're ok with them using Armageddon Pattern Sentinels(I happen to like those- move quickly, but can also stand and fight, putting armor on scout vehicles makes sense to me ) and Salamanders? there are pre-Imperial ruins on Yaelea III- probably want to check those out. I could add a note about how someone found something when they were poking around word got back to them (for the sake of a little bit of humor- maybe an archeotech blender or something?) What do you think is enough of a challenge for the Mountaineers? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:40, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Necron. The Galbas- make a deal with him-"You get to keep this thing when the system is ours again." I'll put the Mountaineers on IV, running a guerrilla campaign put the others fighting as part of the battles on III/IV. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:03, August 20, 2018 (UTC) In Discord if you wanna discuss Varhof--BrowncoatMando (talk) 02:46, October 1, 2018 (UTC) https://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Varhof_Crossroads- started it, have a foundation if you want to add on, think we should.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 00:52, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Hey Doomhammer- free to talk? --BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:14, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Been trying to get ahold of you- mostly so we can work on Varhof Crossroads I've written some of it but left most of it for you, give your boys and girls a chance to help their friends in the Artemisia.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 22:46, December 12, 2018 (UTC) New community sector Hey Doomhammer, I'm starting a new community sector and things are being a little slow for some reason. I'm just wondering if you'd be interested in contributing? This new sector is based in Segmentum Ultima so Tau and Tyranids are both possibilities as well as a community Space Marine Chapter. If you are interested the discussion thread is at https://warhammer40kfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:62597 and I'd love to have you contribute like you did with Eressa. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 04:10, April 22, 2019 (UTC) Starting work on a new RP Hey Doomhammer I'm starting work on a new RP and wondered if you'd be interested in joining? Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 14:58, September 6, 2019 (UTC) Hey no worries, work always comes first. Basically the idea is that an Imperial world trapped in the Imperium Nihilius is under siege by both a Tau Sept and Chaos Space Marine warband. The desperate governor has invited anyone to come help her save her world, and I really mean anyone. The power level is a bit higher as well, players can be anything from a Chaos Cultist to an Imperial Knight. Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 23:17, September 10, 2019 (UTC) Characters are being posted here, I don't make use of the discord. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:29, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Hey that idea sounds pretty solid to me, and thanks for running it past me here btw. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:03, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Yeah my plan for the operatives is to do a skill check in a dice roller with modifiers depending on the situation, the kind of information they're trying to feed you, etc., etc. and in turn I can tell you the result here. That means the informants might get caught or might have to flee, but there's a good chance they'll provide you with very helpful information. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:50, September 14, 2019 (UTC) That all sounds fine to me. Just remember, any of the infiltrators getting found out might end up alerting some of the factions fighting on the planet to the presence of potential moles and see them engage in counter insurgency. Still, that's what makes it so much fun. --Imposter101 (talk) 00:33, September 15, 2019 (UTC) I apologise for my delay in responding. Uni's been busy, but I intend to continue the RP and respond as quicjly as I can. Aison’s corruption seeping through will be fun to play with – it’s something both the psyker and Eldar would be able to pick on, though not immediately. As for the reports, ‘Epsilon reports that they have managed to gain access to a pro-Tau militia and has done a great deal to record Xenos troop and vehicle movements. They report that the aliens have been moving forces out of the Tau controlled capital, but they have not been moving towards the Golgotha front, and instead appear to be moving further north. Rumours claim that Tau casualties have grown in recent months, though this is unrelated to the battles with the Imperium. Zeta reports that the morale of Imperial citizens is noticeably diminished (though the appearance of Astartes has begun to repair a general loss of faith in the abilities of the governor to defeat the aliens. They also report that they have gained access to an Imperial militia assisting with air defences. So far they have nothing else to report.' Yours, --Imposter101 (talk) 17:25, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey man sorry for the delayed response. Here's Hydra's response, 'Hydra responds swiftly, 'Position Secure: I have spotted multiple small firefights around the city but nothing of interest until recently - vox and comn channels indicate the presence of Scions. Alien scout units attempted to ambush them and a number of Imperial left-behind forces but seem to have botched their attempt - you are drawing close to them now. Aliens seem unaware of your approach." --Imposter101 (talk) 23:12, October 1, 2019 (UTC) '"Orders confirmed, Partisan forces should not be difficult to locate - will relay any new information as it comes through. One fortress is not far from your location but is pressed by Tau infiltrators and mobile units. Over", Hydra responds, before his transmission cuts out. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:06, October 3, 2019 (UTC) So basically you're allowed to use any book you wish as long as its from Dark Heresy 1st edition and you run it by me first, and I'm probably gonna say yes to pretty much anything since the RP has a wide berth for power levels. If you want to get into sorcerery you might want to explore the sort of powers Zixes' character uses (which is quite literally sorcerery). Just be warned, those powers are pretty much outright heretical and incur a greater risk when casting (with a flat +20 bonus to Warp Phenomenon and Perils Checks). All that stuff is from The Radicals Handbook (which contains a lot of weird Chaos style stuff). There's also stuff like this which relate to sorcerery. --Imposter101 (talk) 14:40, October 17, 2019 (UTC) 'A screeching, ravenous nerveborn voice filters into Cyradon's mind. As its host dies, its burning, reality churning essence scratches at the walls of reality as it attempts to find a new foothold, "What is it you desire?" The thing hisses, "For there will be a great price".' --Imposter101 (talk) 18:44, October 18, 2019 (UTC) The Daemons voice becomes multilayered, as if a thousand creatures speak at once; "The price is servitude. We have tasks for you. You will bring us into this reality and let us feed upon these mortals - and in return we will grant you everything you see fit. Do you accept?" --Imposter101 (talk) 01:13, October 20, 2019 (UTC) "So be it," the league of Daemon voices speak, "But fail or betray us, and the price will be steep. You have your gift - the gift of the seer." For a brief moment Cyradon's head is filled with a sharp noise - like harsh static, but it halts swiftly. The daemonic voice leaves him, its presence receding into the warp. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:43, October 20, 2019 (UTC) A warning flashes through Cyradon's vox, a coded command alerting him to attempts by an outside party to gain access to the Alpha Legionnaires communications. --Imposter101 (talk) 10:44, November 5, 2019 (UTC) "The Tech Priest," he whispers, "He is as paranoid as they come and is attempting to infiltrate the communications of everyone we meet; he is causing great strife with the Scions right now. I have kept our communications encrypted; he is at most aware that we have contacts out with this territory and within the Tau. I will attempt to overlap our transmissions and misguide him, but he is rapidly becoming a problem." --Imposter101 (talk) 10:44, November 5, 2019 (UTC) (Apologies for this delay, I thought I'd sent the message, then woke up realising I hadn't) “Hydra reports he has uncovered the armoury and has performed recognisance. A Tau garrison of at least a hundred troops, backed by heavy armour, drones and potential air support are present. He further states that the local Tau commander is not currently present, but appears to make regular movements back and forth between the armoury, the front and the fortified towns. He travels with a sizable bodyguard and staff.” --Imposter101 (talk) 15:52, November 17, 2019 (UTC) As Cyradon speaks with the Knight, the mention of a traitor provides him with a brief flash of foresight - an image of a Renegade Knight - illuminated by the blue fire of burning Tau vehicles. As brief as the vision is, it is vivid - the smell of burning plasma and the screeching noise of its vox casters slamming against his senses. --Imposter101 (talk) 20:21, December 18, 2019 (UTC)